The Liberation of Byrus
by Marine Panda
Summary: Byrus must be liberated from the iron fist of the Crog Imperium! Rewritten, ch. 1 up!
1. The Prologue

Hello, my name is RedMage, and welcome to my first Oban fanfic here. I hope you all enjoy the first part, it's just a prologue, so please bear with me here…

Prologue: Going Through Space

In a magical tunnel going through space, a beetle was carrying upon his back three passengers, while behind him a large machine trailed behind like some kind of train of the stars. The tunnel, which was glowing blue started to come closer to a grayish green planet with a single moon that seemed to be made of gneiss. As it neared, the blue tunnel turned hot white…

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Byrus

I rewrote the first chapter since there was some things I didn't much like so it's going as planned, I'm just rewriting this as I go along. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban. Oban is © to Savin Yeatman-Eiffel.

Ch.1 "Welcome to Byrus"

Slowly she opened her eyes. The world was very blurry, in shades of soft browns. As it came into focus, Eva saw she was in a very homely room, something from medieval times with plaster and wood and woolen traspries featuring trees and strange sheep-like creatures. She was, or had been sleeping on a huge feather-stuffed bed covered in soft blankets. A soft twill of a songbird sounded outside of a window, making Eva aware to where she was.

Byrus.

It was obvious to a point, since all around her, the furniture and the very room seemed much too big for a human. The bed she was asleep on was wide enough to hold her and the entire Earth Team as they had come to Alwas. Talking about her team, Eva looked about the room.

Where is everyone? She thought to herself.

Everything was seemingly simpler, as though it had all been handmade. Probably was, due to what she had learned of the Byrusians love of making their own stuff. There wasn't much evidence of advanced technology, though Eva did see something like a lamp, albeit one if Tolkien had invented a line of lamps, though it looked as though it did not run on electricity.

She smiled and then leapt off of the bed. The floor was wooden and quite warm, which surprised Eva, even though the air seemed cool. She could smell something delicious in the air and heard a familiar "ho ho ho!" below her.

Rush! She thought happily as she ran through the doorway on stocking feet. She went down a simple looking wooden stairway to a lighted den. There, she saw a huge couch which seemed to be made out of one half sheep and one half tree and a big rug which seemed to be made out of a furry creature. On the wall were things that a mechanic would adore: wrenches and pickaxes lined the wall while an object which looked like a gear was situated above the fireplace, which seemed to have been made from a soft grayish stone she could not name. A thin trail of smoke came from what she determined to be a kitchen. It was lit up with a butter yellow glow and smelled of something like waffles, like the great breakfast that her father and mother had made on her birthday before her mother, Maya had died…

"Are you just going to stand there?" asked a gentle voice from the butter yellow light.

Eva woke up from the memories that came to of her mother and father, from those happy days as she saw a large shape in the doorway. It at first looked like a Nourasian, but she knew better. No Nourasian, female or male could be so tall or large, or for that matter have hair the color of honey. The female Byrusian merely smiled and beckoned her over to a large table, at which sat a Nourasian with red-orange hair and two Byrusians, one very familiar to her eyes, the other seemingly old and wizened, but still bearing the same girth as any Byrusian male of this particular region.

Rush saw Eva and gestured for her to seat herself. Eva turned to see a bench, nearly as tall as herself that Rush was gesturing to. Sizing it up, Eva placed her hands on her hips and rubbed her chin. Then she reached out for the top and tried to pull herself up onto the seat. Rush came over to Eva and picked her up, then set her down on the seat. Even then, she was a little short of the table top, so the honey blonde Byrusian woman, seeing Eva in need of a booster seat got up and took some old books leaning against each other on a bookshelf behind his head and made her a seat out of two of them. She was placed on them, which gave her a needed boost to see over the table, and at least be level with the rest of the people at the table.

She looked at the new Byrusian, noting that he had some resemblance to Rush but she could not say why at first. The old Byrusian, with his silvery braided beard looked at her and grinned, his pipe still stuck in the corner of his mouth. She smiled, though she didn't know who he was.

"Molly!" said Rush in his friendly way, referring to her in her old Oban alias. "Don't be shy!" Then he looked surprised as though he remembered something very important, "Ohhh, you don't who this man is, don't you?"

Eva smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, no, I don't" she said.

"Where are my manners?" said Rush, as he extended his arm to the old Byrusian. "Molly, I would love you to meet my father, the great Broom."

Eva had to suppress herself from going into laughter. She had never heard an unusual name, though like Rush, she was certain it was fitting, though she did not know why. The old Byrusian, Broom took his pipe out.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Earthen my son has talked so kindly of," said Broom, his voice sounding uncannily like an older version of Rush's. "I am Broom Son of Balin, of the clan Rusload." He extended his hand in what Eva could only see as a handshake. She took his hand, which was large enough to take two of hers and shook it. He did the same, almost pulling her over the table in response, though not on purpose. The effect was actually quite comically. "Please forgive me," he apologized, "we Byrusians don't normally meet others who are quite as small as you are, no offense."

"That's okay," she said, pulling herself back on her seat, "I've never been off-planet, well at least that much. The only times I was off-planet was during the Great Race of Oban. And even then," she added, with a bit of sadness, remembering the last part of the Great Race. "I haven't been around much. I miss a lot of friends from that race."

"But you're back in the company of friends now," said Rush.

"And… me," said Aikka sheepishly, next to Eva.

She beamed. It was like old times, she guessed.

"You need some new clothes?" he asked, surprising her. It was almost as though he was psychic, from the very moment she met him on Alwas and the moment he found out her secret. There was something about that guy…

"Oh, I…" she then looked at her own clothes. They were the short white skirt and spotted deerskin tank she had been given on Nourasia before she had left to Byrus. On her feet were leather shoes, the same kind that Canaan wore. Now that she was thinking of it… Where was that old man?

"Are you hungry, little one?" asked Rush.

Eva was going to answer when the female Byrusian walked in balancing plates covered in some kind of pancake like food. She set one down in front of Eva, and then one down for the Byrusians and Aikka. The Byrusian was a woman, unlike males of the species, she was thinner, but tall and big, and she wore a woolen over tunic over a white dress with little flowers on the trim. She did not wear the goggles that the other Byrusians wore, or the skull cap. Although she looked somewhat like a Nourasian, she was unlike any Nourasians she had seen, she wore golden earrings, one in each ear, and her hair was thicker than a Nourasian's. The lady smiled, her emerald eyes shined in the light of the sun.

"So you are Molly," said the lady as she gave a soft smile.

"Did I introduce you to my lovely wife," he asked, "Molly, this is Lace, the love of my life. Unfortunately, my two fine sons are out of town for the moment, but we'll get to see them once we meet Lord Plow."

"Who?" asked Eva.

"Why, our leader," he replied, as though Eva had never heard of him, "don't they tell you anything in those schools of your's?"

Eva looked sheepishly and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Molly!" cried Rush realizing his own rudeness "I should know that you barely know anything about Byrus, save for what I've told you!"

"Little one is right," said Lace, Rush's wife, as she set down a pitcher with what appeared to be the Byrusian equilivent of maple syrup on the table. "Do they feed you anything on Earth, sweetheart?"

"Urm.."

"Honey," said Rush, trying to explain, "That's how humans look, they don't grow as big…"

"What about that Rick fellow you talked about?" she argued, making Rush blush a little. "The tall human."

"That's a whole 'nother story…"

"I don't want to be rude," said Eva, "but don't we have something we need to talk about?"

Aikka looked at her. Rush nodded as the old Byrusian Broom stroke one of his plaited tails.

Yeah, Eva thought to herself. A free Byrus.

To be continued...

Hmmm, well? What's next? What ... well wait for the next chapter...


End file.
